Too Many Twelves
by SamLovesPJO
Summary: First there were the twelve Titans. Then the twelve Gods. And, now, the twelve… demigods? Twelve people born at the same day, all within a minute of another. What else is special about them? Well, let's call them… gifted. - "So, we're like… dodecatuplets?" he asked. "Sometimes I question how you've lived this long." she sighed - Rated T for cussing in later chapters
1. A Challenge

This is set in the early summer of 2015. In this fan fiction the events of HoO happened in the summer of 2014 (Though in reality it happened in 2010). The seven are all either 16 or 17, respective to each of their birthdays.

 **NICO**

I stood next to the ping pong table, watching as Chiron walked in. Annabeth whispered for Percy to stop, him grabbing the ping pong ball in his hand right as it fell. Jason and Piper stopped in conversation, standing up straighter and giving their attention. Leo stopped showing off his "muscles" as Calypso rolled her eyes and pointed to Chiron. Cecil, Lou, and Will whispered back and forth, shushing each other.

"This morning we received a list of twelve demigods that need to be retrieved from their homes and brought to camp half-blood immediately." Chiron announced. "I've gathered you here to assign you to them and bring them here."

"Why is so important that we retrieve them immediately? Are they powerful?" Percy asked, arrogant as always. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs and he whimpered playfully before shutting up.

"Well," Chiron said. "I figured you would be of more use this way than if you just sat around camp doing nothing."

"I do plenty of things around camp," Percy interjected. Annabeth gave Percy a murderous look. Percy gulped and looked back to Chiron, who was looking at him expectantly.

"The demigods are," Chiron continued, "Aurora Blanchet, Cameron Jones, Hunter Johnson, Isabel Cooper, Lauren Savage, Maria Smith, Noah Green, Paxton Villarreal, Sami Meyer, Xavier Cadwell, Zac Iver, and Zoey Noire." As he read each name out he dropped a piece of paper with information about them on it, along with a picture of them. "You all," he said, "Will split into two groups and each group will choose six of these demigods to retrieve. You leave in the morning at 7 am, so I suggest you start getting ready. Also, you'll need to arrange your own transportation. Now I must get going, it's time for Aphrodite cabin's archery lesson." Chiron trotted out of the room, leaving the ten demigods alone.

"So…" Percy said, turning to Annabeth with an idiotic smile on. Annabeth looked at him with a horrified, yet knowing look. "Why do you look so scared, wise girl?" Percy smirked.

"Percy," Annabeth said cautiously. "I know that look. That's the look you get when you have an idiotic idea that will probably result our deaths."

Percy looked genuinely offended. "How in Olympus could I mess _this_ situation up so bad that we died?"

"I don't know." Annabeth joked. "But if it's possible, I know you'll find a way."

Jason, who had been standing in the corner quietly, walked to the table. He took the paper out of Annabeth's hand and laughed.

"Only twelve?" he said. "I bet if we took Festus, us guys could get all of them in a week."

"Is that a challenge?" Piper interrupted, a hand on her hip.

Percy smirked.

"I guess it is. Let's make it a competition, shall we? Girls against guys. We'll split it down the middle, girls get four and guys get the other 7." Percy jeered confidently, earning a face palm from the boys.

"And you were doing so well in math this last month." Annabeth muttered.

"First off, boys get _6_ and girls get _6_. Second, bring it" Lou declared, raising both hands so Piper and Annabeth could high five her.

"Cool," Leo said. "Us guys will take Festus and you girls can have Argus drive you around."

"Wait," Calypso mused. "Isn't Argus out taking some of the younger campers to visit Olympus?"

"Yah," Piper complained. "How are we supposed to drive without him?"

"Well…. don't any of you have driver's licenses?" Will asked.

"Excuse me for being too busy saving the world on my sixteenth birthday to take some stupid driver's ed class." Annabeth shot back.

"Pipes, don't you have a driver's license?" Jason asked.

"Um," Piper looked guilty. "I may or may not have gotten it suspended after I crashed my BMW into a candy store on Valentine's Day."

Nico raised his hand. "I could join up with the girls and we could take Joules Albert."

"Great." Annabeth said. "We'll me up at the pine on half-blood hill at 7 am tomorrow. First group to arrive back at camp with all of the new recruits present— _and in one piece—_ " Annabeth looked accusingly at Percy, who shrugged innocently. "Wins." Annabeth finished.


	2. Jules-Albert's Day Off

**ANNABETH**

After Annabeth had triple-checked that Malcolm was fully capable of taking care of her duties while she was gone, she grabbed her blue duffel bag and walked out the door. In her bag she had packed three sets of spare clothes, anti-spider bug spray, sunscreen, her cell phone (which she kept off at all times), and her teddy bear—which she kept at the very bottom of her bag in case, god forbid, someone found out. What would it do to her reputation if she, the hero of camp, kept a teddy bear?

In a separate messenger bag she kept her new laptop, which had been specially designed by Leo to replace Daedalus' laptop which she had lost in Tartarus. She also had her Drakon bone sword and a pouch of Golden Drachmas.

As Annabeth made her way to half-blood hill she caught sight of seven of her friends. Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Piper, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were waiting at the top. Annabeth looked down at her watch to see that it was six fifty-eight. It was typical for Percy to be late, in fact, she expected no more from her seaweed brain of a boyfriend. The odd thing was Jason not being there. During his numerous years at Camp Jupiter it had been drilled into his system to get there prior to set time, and thus he was usually there at least five minutes early. For him not be there two minutes before was unsettling at least.

At the top of the hill Annabeth found Lou and Cecil in a fight over which was better, pancakes or waffles. Leo was sitting next to Calypso, who was singing softly in what sounded like spanish, with the metal briefcase that she knew to be Festus' travel forum. Nico was sitting glumly under Thalia's pine while Will attempted to coax him out into the sunlight using his typical excuse of 'doctor's orders'. Nico scoffed and turned his head away from Will, though Annabeth could see that he was smiling.

When the between the camps and Octavian had ended last summer, Nico had agreed to stay in the infirmary for three days. After that Will and Nico spent almost every waking moment together. Two weeks later, to almost no one's surprise, Will asked Nico out. The thing that _was_ surprising was the way in which he did—which let's just say included the entirety of Apollo cabin with ukuleles and Will singing a rendition of 'Here Comes the Sun'. The point is, they had been dating ever since and no one had ever seen Nico happier.

Annabeth smiled as she sat down next to Piper, who was looking over Camp Half-Blood while eating a pop-tart. Annabeth grabbed the poptart from Piper. Piper remained solemn as she looked over Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey," Annabeth asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Since the events in Greece, Annabeth and Piper had grown even closer and were now nearly inseparable. One of them could always tell when something was wrong with the other.

"It's…. nothing." Piper sighed.

"It's not nothing." Annabeth said.

"Fine, I saw something in Katoptris. Something," Piper stopped for a second, taking a long breath. "Something unnerving."

"What was it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, the image was a bit fuzzy, but I know that I saw—" Piper was cut off by the sight of Percy and Jason running up the hill towards them.

Now, this would probably be a normal sight, except for in this occasion they were shirt less, wearing only khaki shorts and sneakers. They had painted 'boyz rool' on their chests in blue war paint, and had seemingly random lines of red and blue war paint on various parts of their bodies. Floating behind them was what could be assumed as their luggage, being held up by two _venti._

Annabeth and Piper simultaneously face-palmed at the sight of their boyfriends. Then, a few moments later, they simultaneously shrieked as Percy and Jason came and hugged them from behind, leaving an imprint of their wet war paint on the girls' clothes.

"Percy!" Annabeth complained.

"Sorry, owlhead," Percy shrugged. "Love yah."

"Hate yah," Annabeth joked.

"Awe, come on, Annie. You don't mean that."

"At the moment," Annabeth replied. "I do. But I have no doubt that in a few moments you'll do something extremely stupid, yet somehow charming, and I'll forgive you."

Percy gave her a goofy smiled and moved on to talk to Leo. Next to Annabeth, Piper was chastising Jason about ruining her favorite jacket, and Jason had his hands in the air promising to pay for the dry cleaning.

Seeing as they were all accounted for, they split into their respective groups. Leo pressed the button on the side of his briefcase and in seconds it had unfolded into a full size Festus. A few of the newer campers near the bottom of the hill stopped to gawk for a second, but most just continued on, seeing it as a normal sight (Leo like to have impromptu performances which usually included Festus, fireworks, and a whole lot of fire). Nico raised to fingers to his mouth to whistle for Jules-Albert. They all waited a few seconds for the undead driver to show up, but when nothing happened they started to worry. Nico's eyes glazed over for a moment, and when they returned to normal he said,

"Hades says it's Jules-Albert's day off. Sorry guys, we're gonna have to find a new method of transportation."

"What about your shadow travel?" Calypso suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Nico agreed.

"Woah, woah, woah." Will interjected. "Wait a second. No shadow travel, doctor's orders." Will said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Come on!" Nico complained. "It's been almost a year, I'll be fine." Will seemed to think about it for a moment before caving in.

"I guess," Will grumbled. "But, I'm still gonna have to come with you. Just to be safe."

"Fine," Lou Ellen agreed. "Now let's get going."


	3. Xavier and Isabel

**PIPER**

So far, they were three hours into their journey and they had barely gotten any where.

Of course, Nico could have shadow traveled the whole distance from New York to there first destination, Florida, in one jump. But Will insisted that Nico only jumped a few states at a time and then take an hour break in between jumps. Nico seemed to find this completely unnecessary, as he fought Will on the subject everyone. It was in vain, though, as Will was adamant on his beliefs and would not budge.

As a result of this, it was already ten in the morning and they were only in South Carolina. Piper had no idea which city they were in, but they were currently sitting on a lush green hill eating snacks. Nico had earlier voiced that the next jump would probably land them in Destin, Florida. Which, luckily, was were they needed to go.

"So," Piper said, munching down a carrot stick. "Who are we picking up first?"

Annabeth held up her hand as to say 'give me a second'. She reached into her bag and pulled out six sheets of paper, laying them out on the grass. Then she pointed to first in line.

"Isabel Cooper. Fifteen years old. Residence: Destin, Florida." Annabeth paused and ruffled through her backpack for a second before pulling out a photo.

The photo depicted a girl with shoulder length, golden blonde hair. She was very tan, likely from spending a lot of time at the beach. She had light hazel eyes, that would have been very pretty if not for the glazed-over look they had. Will took one look at the picture and said,

"Is she blind?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yes. It's says here," she said, motioning to the paper. "That she was born blind. It'll be hard for her to fight on the battlefield, so I hope for her sake that she's a daughter of Apollo or something where she could be a gifted healer or be useful in other ways than fighting."

Nico stepped out from the shade of the apple tree under which had been standing. He threw the core of the apple he had eaten over the side of the hill and said, "Well, let's go meet this girl."

 **Lou Ellen**

Lou Ellen felt like the air had just been sucked out of her lungs, and then forced back in very quickly. She felt like that everytime she shadow-traveled, which so far was a grand total of three times. For a moment she collapsed on the grass and just layed there. In the edges of her vision she could see Nico standing in the sunlight, looking completely at ease. Beside him Will was doubled-over and clutching his stomach as if he were gonna throw up. Piper, Annabeth, and Calypso looked normal and the only way you could tell that anything had happened to them was that their cheeks were slightly flushed and their hair was _very_ wind blown.

"Okay," Lou said, standing up and brushing the grass off of her legs. "Where are we going?"

"According to this, Isabel attends the Central Destin School for the Visually Impaired." Annabeth said.

"Good. Let's take a quick break, and then head off to this school." Will said.

 **PERCY**

After the girls— along with Nico and Will— had shadow traveled off, the boys boarded Festus. Much to Percy and Jason disappointment, Leo made them put shirts on, saying,

"No shirt, no shoes, no service. Also, no in flight peanut bags."

Percy and Jason had, however grudgingly so, put their shirts on and climbed onto the giant bronze dragon.

Not an hour later, Leo called out 'Land Ho!' and Percy looked down to see the city of Annapolis.

"So…" Percy said, yawning as he was woken from his nap. "This first kid is named… Xavier, right?"

"Yup, Xavier Cadwell," Cecil said, looking down at a sheet of paper. "Says here that he used to go to public school, but now his aunt home schools him after an unfortunate bullying incident."

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, half angrily and half confused. "Where'd you get that sheet? I had it in my tool belt."

"Son of Hermes," Cecil replied, holding up a tin of Altoids and some nails. "Never doubt me." He smiled.

Leo grumbled something about 'thieving little brats' as they landed in someone's back yard. Right as Festus had finished his transformation into a briefcase, as small figure appeared at the sliding glass doors. The boy stood with his mouth wide open as he looked at the four boys standing in his yard.

"Umm.. Hi." Leo said, waving. "We're looking for a boy name Xavier Cadwell. Do you know him?"

The boy shook his head 'yes'. He stepped towards Leo. Percy could see that he was mistaken when he had thought that the boy could be no older than twelve. He was almost as tall as Leo and, though not as muscular as most boys, he had the build of a teenager.

"I'm Xavier." He said, obviously trying to be brave, though it was easy to see how scared he was of the strangers.

"Oh, well. Hey, buddy!" Leo said, shaking Xavier's hand. Jason looked like he wanted to slap Leo but was able to control himself as he said,

"So, Xavier, we're um…. recruiting agents for a summer camp in New York."

Xavier looked confused, as if he didn't understand how this applied to him.

"And we've found that you're a perfect candidate for it." Jason continued, scratching the back of his head nervously. "So, how 'bout you go get packed and meet us back here in an hour, you got it?"

Xavier looked confused for a second, but then he nodded his head eagerly and rushed back inside.

"Wow," Percy said. "That was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be."

 **ANNABETH**

The six of them on the girls' team were sitting outside of 'Central Destin School for the Visually Impaired', waiting for the school to let out. Finally, after waiting for almost thirty minutes, they heard a bell ring. Soon many middle- and high school aged student swarmed out of the building. Many of them had canes to feel their way around, while others just used their feet.

Soon, Annabeth caught sight of Isabel, her hair in a high ponytail. Annabeth turned back to her friends and whispered,

"Remember the plan?"

They all nodded. Calypso called out softly,

"Isabel, come here. We need to talk to you."

The blind girl turned her head, and eventually began to walk towards them. Then, about ten yards away, she stopped.

"Isabel, over here. Follow my voice." Calypso called.

She began to walk again and eventually reached them.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm Piper," the daughter of Aphrodite said as Isabel turned towards the sound of her voice. "I'm with my friends: Annabeth, Calypso, Lou, Nico, and Will."

"Okay," Isabel replied, slowly nodding. "But why do you need to talk to me?"

 _Gods,_ Annabeth thought, _this is about to start sounding like Harry Potter._

"Have you ever noticed anything different about you? Something not like the normal kids." Annabeth inquired.

"You mean other than the fact that I'm blind? No, not really."

Piper and Calypso flinched. They hadn't meant to offend the girl, and they definitely did not want to get on her bad side.

"What I mean," Annabeth said cautiously, "Is, have you ever seen…" she drifted off as she realized her mistake. "Have you ever _noticed_ anything that other people haven't?"

"If you're about to tell me that I'm a wizard then you can just leave. Now."

"No, no, no. We just…" Annabeth was at a loss for words. Luckily, Calypso cut in and saved her.

"How about we walk home with you? Then we can talk to your dad about your… situation."

"What _situation_?"

"You're a demigod!" Lou snapped as she lost her patience.

(line break)

Apparently, Isabel's dad knew that she was a demigod. Like with Percy's mother, Isabel's mother had told her father that she was a goddess before leaving him alone to take care of baby Isabel. Unlike Annabeth's own father, though, he didn't resent Isabel for it. Instead he had taken care of her the best that he could.

"And you're absolutely sure that she didn't tell you which goddess she was?" Lou asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, she didn't tell me anything." Isabel's father said as Isabel walked into the room with a rolling backpack, and another satchel over her shoulder.

"Ready." Isabel said as she walked towards them. Annabeth found her surprisingly functional for a blind girl. She was able to get around pretty well using sound.

"Bye, papa." She said, walking over to her dad and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart. Remember to call me."

"I will, papa." she giggled.

After they had left the house Isabel said,

"So, where're we going?"

"Well," Piper said. "Eventually we'll go back to a safe place for people like us, Camp Half-Blood. But for the next week or so we'll be traveling around the country, picking up more people like you."

"Cool," Isabel nodded.

"Now," Nico butted in. "I suggest you hold onto Annabeth's hand, and tight. You might feel like you're in a tornado." He said as they spiraled off into the shadows.


	4. Michigan and Alabama (Part 1)

**LEO**

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Festus," Leo said, gesturing to the metal dragon proudly. Nobody seemed to notice as Cecil snuck past Xavier and Leo, swiftly going through Xavier's bag.

"Is that a lizard?" Xavier looked skeptical.

"Dragon." Leo corrected as Festus creaked annoyedly behind him.

"And it can fly? And we're going to ride on it? Is that even safe?"

"Yes." Leo sighed. He was already getting annoyed by the boys constant questions.

"What the heck?" Cecil let out, holding a box of _Lucky Charms._ Percy and Jason stopped their conversation to look at them, frowning at what was in Cecil's hand.

"Dude, why do you have so much cereal?" Cecil asked, pulling out about five more boxes of _Coco Puffs, Captain Crunch, Fruit Loops, Frosted Flakes,_ and _Mini Wheats._

"Hey! Thats my stuff" Xavier yelled, running over and grabbing his cereal. He shoved them into his bag, careful on not denting them. As he held his bag close to him, the boys looked at each other.

"Okay then, lets just get going. Please keep your arms and legs in the cabin at all times." Leo recited, climbing onto the robotic dragon.

Nervously, Xavier mounted the metal contraption and lugged his bags along with him, the other three demigods climbing aboard after him. They had already given Xavier the whole 'you're a demigod talk', and though he freaked out a bit in the beginning he had taken it surprisingly well.

"Now," Leo said, "Sit back and enjoy the ride. Next stop- Detroit, Michigan."

 **WILL**

Will felt _extremely_ bad for Isabel. It would have been hard enough for her to be useful on the battlefield if she had only a lame leg or a hearing impairment, but being fully blind she would likely never be able to fight. Even if she could hear battle commands and such she wouldn't be able to see an enemy approaching, or a blade swinging towards her face. The best she would be able to do was help out the medics, but her godly parent was her mother; so she wasn't a daughter of Apollo and was likely ungifted in medicinal arts.

"Hey, sunshine. We're here!" Nico said, waving a pale hand in front of Will's face to snap him out of his daze.

"Where?" the sun of Apollo asked, looking only slightly confused.

"Orange Beach, Alabama. There're two demigods here, bestfriends. They live right next door to each other, so we're staking out in front of their houses until they get home from school."

Will was suddenly aware that they were sitting in white van. He shortly wondered how his friends had gotten a hold of the van, and when. He remembered dozing off, it must have been a couple hours since them.

"Umm…" Will said skeptically. "Don't we look a bit… stalker-ish?" _I mean,_ Will thought, _we_ are _in a white van, waiting for two teenage kids to come home so we take them away to New York_.

"Nah, I used the mist to put a school logo on the side." Lou Ellen said, taking a bite of a hot dog.

"Where'd you get that!" Nico said, apparently only now taking notice of Lou's snack.

"No where…" Lou said quite suspiciously.

Will was about to question Lou's methods when Annabeth and Calypso came up to the van and opened the door.

"We just finished talking to both of their parents. They think that their children are being enrolled in an intense disciplinary school for troubled students." Annabeth informed them.

Piper shivered. "Sounds like the Wilderness Academy."

Annabeth laughed and she slipped into the seat next to Piper. This made the back seat extremely crowded, with Will, Nico, Piper, and Annabeth all attempting to fit into the three seats. Calypso looked as if she was contemplating squeezing in too, but then seemed to think better of it and walked around the back to climb into the cargo space with Isabel.

"Here you go," Calypso said, handing Isabel a donut. She carefully lead Isabel's hand to the wrapper and helped her lead the treat to her mouth. Isabel smiled gratefully as she took a giant bite.

"So," Calypso said, looking carefully at Isabel. "I was thinking, your godly parent probably won't claim you until we get back to camp half-blood. But, since that's probably a week away, we might as well try to guess."

"Okay," she replied, taking another bite of her donut.

As Calypso began to interrogate the blind girl, and Annabeth and Piper began to chat next to him, Will turned to Lou Ellen, who was sitting in the drivers' seat.

"So, where exactly did the van come from?" He asked. "And why are you driving, Lou? I thought you weren't old enough."

"When my shadow travel jump didn't go as far as I was expecting and you fell asleep, I realised that I was tired myself and it might not be safe to shadow travel for a while." Nico explained. "I asked my dad if he could get us some transportation and this—" he said, motioning to the van. "was his solution. He gave Lou a fake driver's license and we were on our way."

Will remembered that Nico's shadow jump had only taken them to Tallahassee. Thereupon he had fallen asleep during their hour break. He was grateful for the new method of transportation, though weary of Hades' choice of driver.

"Why Lou?" he asked.

"He said I'm the most level headed." Lou answered, turning around to face them.

"Most level headed? If he had wanted the most level headed he should have gone with Calypso." Will said.

"He doesn't trust her, being the daughter of Atlas and all." Annabeth said, turning away from her conversation with Piper.

Piper was getting out of the van to go sit in the passenger seat next to Lou, much to Will pleasure. He was beginning to lose feeling in his legs from being squished up against the car door.

Will looked down at his watch. It blinked six-thirty in crude numbers.

"Shouldn't these two be out of school by now? It's nearly seven." Will said.

"They go to a special school for delinquents. It doesn't let out until a quarter till seven. Then they walk home, which takes them about five minutes." Piper explained.

"So they won't be here for twenty minutes?"

"Most likely." Lou nodded. "Why?"

"Cause I'm going back to sleep." Will muttered, resting his head on the window.

:.:.:

Will was woken when Nico shook his shoulders, causing his head to bump up against the window.

"Wake up, Sunshine. They're coming."

A slightly funny yet mostly terrifying vision of 'they' being zombies coming to eat their brains came into Will's imagination, though he quickly pushed it away. He knew that 'they' actually referred to the children they were picking up and bringing back to Camp Half-Blood.

Will supposed that he actually wasn't in the right to call them 'children'. Isabel was almost the same age as Nico and himself, and he suspected the others were similar to them as well.

"You could have woken me a little nicer." Will said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Solace," Nico shrugged unsympathetically.

Will could see the two demigods walking down the sidewalk towards them. As they approached the van, Annabeth climbed out and began to walk towards them. Instead of her normal Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, she wore a plain black one which Will suspected she had borrowed from Nico. He supposed that the look gave her an air of superiority.

Annabeth reached them and started to explain their situation, though instead of Lou's brutal 'You're a demigod' explanation, Annabeth kept with the delinquent school facade.

"... in New York." Will heard Annabeth say. "We'll leave at 7:30, so get packing."

As Annabeth finished the two, who had been standing completely still and blank-faced until now, turned towards each other with wide eyes. Then, in a sort of unspoken agreement, they simultaneously dropped their backpacks and took off down the road.

Annabeth didn't waste her breath shouting at them, but instead returned to the van and said,

"Nico, do you think you're strong enough for one more shadow-travel?"

Nico nodded as he reached for his sword-scabbard.

 **Edited by LWHxExpress, Go check out her work! Part 2 will probably be up tomorrow but I'm too lazy to write it right now. Also, I realize that I kinda forgot about Jason in this chapter…. sorry, not sorry.**


	5. UPDATE AND GOOD NEWS

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a long time (almost a month…) since I've updated and i just wanted to quickly (actually this will probably be pretty long. I tend to drone on and on) explain myself and tell y'all my plans for my current stories (Too Many Twelves, My (Very) Normal Demigod Life, and Dear Writers).**

 **First off, the reason I haven't been updating is because for a while I had writer's block and anything I wrote turned out crappy and you guys deserved better that! Then I got over my writer's block** _ **the day I had to go to camp**_ **. At aforementioned camp we only got thirty minutes of electronics a day and I spent the majority of that time talking to my parents and my best friend/editor Lynn. So I got back from that camp about a week ago and then I got in trouble for something and my parents took my computer away, but…. NOW I'M BACK! Yay, party!**

 **Anyways, I'm back and I have two weeks before I have to go to another camp (BTW: Camp Half-Blood! Soooo excited. What cabin are y'all in? I'm in Demeter (don't know how that happened, I'm definitely Athena) and Lynn is Hades.) During these two weeks I plan to spam y'all with updates. I'm feeling super inspired and I'm ready to write some good chapters.**

 **Now onto my plans for my stories. I'll start with TMT, seeing as that's my favorite. I've decided that the main plot will take up twenty or so chapters, and then after that will be a bunch of little arcs. I also have an idea for a sequel that I** _ **really**_ **want to write so be watching for that after I finish the first one.**

 **Now M(V)NDL is a bit more complicated. I know that I've already restarted the story once but I started writing this a long time ago and my writing style and the way I structure my stories have changed a lot since then. So what I'm going to do is re-write the entire story and finish it completely before uploading anything, and then I will upload it at (hopefully) regular intervals under a new name (Yet to be determined). I also have an idea for a sequel to this (I know, I'm addicted to sequels) called For When She Wakes.**

 **Sadly, I have decided to stop writing Dear Writers. It was the first ff I ever wrote and while the first chapters were fun to write, now it's just a drag. Maybe some day I will come back to it but for now I'm going to move on.**

 **So other than that I have a couple more ideas for new stories. I have an idea for a percabeth one-shot (still not sure if I'm actually going to write it though). Then I'm planning to do a Nephilim Truth-or-Dare story. It will be pure randomness, simply for comedy with no plot to it. I also want to write a sort of prank war between Percy and Annabeth but we'll see if I ever get around to that.**

 **~SamLovesPJO**

 **PS: did you know that ps stand for postscript? I didn't.**


	6. Michigan and Alabama (Part 2)

**Sorry for the long gap between updates! I know that I promised to update the day after I posted the last chapter but obviously that didn't happen. Here's Part 2 of the last chapter.**

 **Side note: Later on in the chapter Percy makes a reference to albinism and I am aware that it is possible to be albino without having red eyes but i was too lazy to fix it so, whatever.**

Michigan and Florida (Part 2)

 **PERCY**

After what had come to be known as the 'Cereal Incident', the boy's team had a rather uneventful trip to Detroit, Michigan, the home of the next demigod they were supposed to pick up. His name was Cameron Jones. Leo had given Jason the profile sheets on said demigod and the son of Jupiter informed them that Cameron attended a small private school named Lilywood Prep (Percy let out a boisterous laugh at this, claiming that anyone who went to a school with the word 'lily' in it had no right to be called a man.

Cecil proceeded to use one of Leo's monster-proof smart-phones to hack into the schools network and obtain Cameron's class schedule. According to the website he would have an off period at one-fifteen that afternoon. A unanimous vote decided that they would approach Cameron, as it would be much less suspicious than if they burst into his Algebra II class and said "Cameron Jones, you are a demigod!"

Ten minutes later Leo had landed Festus on the concrete rooftop of an apartment building they began to hatch their plan.

 **NICO**

Nico stepped out of the shadows in front of the two demigods— Lauren Savage and Hunter Johnson as the papers had said-

And nearly fell over.

The son of Hades felt inexplicably dizzy and only managed to stay upright by supporting the majority of his weight with the Stygian iron sword he held in his right hand. He waited until the world slowed in it's spinning and then looked up at the pair of teenagers in front of him. He weakly held his sword out in front of him, commanding,

"You two turn around and get in that van before I separate your heads from your bodies."

Nico was aware that he probably looked and sounded drunk. He also didn't care that he probably seemed like a kidnapper. All he wanted right now was to be back at Camp Half-Blood, in the Hades cabin cuddling up next to Will's warm body…

Nico blushed and mentally scolded himself for his thoughts. He managed to find a reserve of energy and straightened his posture a bit. He hoped that this help to frighten the demigods in front of them, but he was disheartened when the boy said,

"Are you emo?"

The kid sounded as if he was completely sincere, not making fun of him so Nico simply said.

"No."

Apparently his glower was enough to silence the kid. Then the girl next to him said,

"Are you all right? You look ill."

"I'm fine," Nico waved off her concerns. "Just would you please go back to the van with me so that my friends and I can explain ourselves? I swear we won't hurt you, or kidnap you, or the like. Just a friendly conversation and if you still won't come with us then fine, we'll leave you alone and be one our way."

The boy and girl looked at each other and in some sort of unspoken understanding they turned to Nico and said,

"Okay."

 **PERCY**

The main building of the school was a rectangular cement brick that much reminded Percy of a prison. Upon entering the building Percy felt even more of an air of suffering and misery.

Leo distracted the lady at the front desk while Jason, Percy, and Cecil (they had left Xavier guarding Festus) carried out the plan. Jason was going to check the commons area and the cafeteria for Cameron, Cecil was going to check the computer lab and the arts studio, all while Percy took the library.

It took the son of Poseidon only a few minutes to locate the steel doors marked with the words 'R. BOWEN LIBRARY'. The steel doors were the kind that belonged only in an Asylum, not a school and they made Percy suspicious.

The doors swung open silently on their hinges. The room was filled with rows upon rows of bookshelves, they seemed to go on forever. Percy walked down the middle aisle, hand in his pocket nervously fidgeting with Riptide as he surveyed the area. It reeked of monster, Percy was surprised this poor Cameron kid had survived so long in this place.

There weren't many kids in the library, a handful at most, and when Percy saw a boy sulking in the corner, he immediately knew he had found who he was looking for. He grabbed a drachma and stealthily made his way over to a nearby water fountain. After Percy managed to jam the button on the front with a penny he found on the ground, he threw the drachma into the water and whispered,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason and Cecil."

Percy had never tried to Iris Message two people at once and he prayed that it worked. He was elated when, a few moments later, the spray of water showed both the son of Zeus and the son of Hermes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Found him, bro?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, bro."

"Cool, bro."

Percy was about to reply when Cecil said,

"I swear on the river styx if either one of you says 'bro' again I will personally make sure that neither of you see the light of day until you die."

The cousins gulped in unison and mumbled 'okay'.

"Good," Cecil seemed proud of himself. "Percy, proceed with the plan."

Percy slowly approached Cameron. He was sitting directly under the vent, with nothing but a light blue t-shirt and gray skinny jeans on, and yet he was not even shivering. In addition to what Percy thought of as his slightly goth getup, he was wearing ratty black converse. He was laid out on a metal bench, and old and worn copy of _The Outsiders_ in his long, thin fingers. He was not necessarily over-tall, rather lanky with long slender legs. He had snow white hair and skin so pale that you could see the blue of his veins underneath. Percy would have sworn he was albino if not for his piercing blue eyes.

All in all, the kid reminded him a whole lot of Jack Frost, and it was freaking Percy out.

Percy approached the kid. Thirty minutes, a whole lot of explaining, and a flustered Jason later, they were back aboard Festus and on their way to their next stop.

 **Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up. I have no excuses that can explain what is pure and simple laziness but I will try to get one more chapter up in the next few days. Hope my writing wasn't crap.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Sam**


	7. Lycanthropes

**Okay so I don't know if I messed this up or not but Lauren and Hunter live in Orange Beach, Alabama not in Florida (contrary to the title 'Michigan and Florida'). Sorry 'bout that, but I have changed the title so that is it correct. Also I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who takes the time to read, review, and favourite my story. Each of these little gestures mean the world to me.**

 **PIPER**

Piper was unnerved, to say the least. Usually she would have been thrilled that they had been able to go this long (almost four days) without running into any monsters but now she was starting to become suspicious.

It was one thing for monsters to ignore a handful of weak demigods for a couple hundred miles or so but the white van that they were traveling in now was packed with many demigods, one a child of the big three— monsters should have been flocking them like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Piper attempted to shrug off her worries by polishing her dagger, katropis, in the back of the van. She smiled weakly as she stared at the glimmering gold surface of the blade. Long ago it had stopped showing her images and she would have abandoned it for a more effective weapon if not for the sentimental value it held. Every time she looked at the reflective facade it reminded her of all the time she and her friends had spent aboard the _Argo II._

Every once in a while the daughter of Aphrodite began to miss those days, filled with adventure; not knowing if they would survive the day, and yet acting as if they were completely normal people just taking a simple tour of the world rather than a group of teenagers entrusted with the fate of the world.

She was pulled from her state of recollection when the van hit a bump in the road, sending Piper flying a few centimeters off the ground. She hit the floor with a thud. Piper was subconsciously aware of a dull pain in her tail bone but she was primarily concerned with what had caused the van to bump so violently.

Annabeth, who was currently driving, pulled the van over to the side of the road. _Whats happening? Have we hit a hellhound or something…_

"We seem to have hit a sharp rock, which popped a front tire. Don't worry, Pipes." Annabeth said, noticing the concerned look on the daughter of Aphrodite's face sticking her head through the driver's side door. "I'll just change it out with the spare and we'll be back on the road in a few." She continued, her voice fading as she walked around the van to retrieve the spare tire.

Piper let out a relieved sigh. Their luck held for now, but she had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long before catastrophe hit. She took one long glance around the van, paying attention to every little detail as if she had to memorize it.

The driver's door was ajar. Outside of it she could see a green sign which informed them that they were a few hundred miles from Belleville, Illinois. Lou Ellen was sitting in the passenger's seat, muttering under her breath as she read an odd leather bound book which Piper suspected had something to do with Alchemy or Enchantments. In the row of seats behind Lou two seats were taken up by Nico who was snoozing contently while Will twirled a lock of his ebony hair around one finger and looked out the window absent mindedly.

Piper was in the cargo space behind this row of seats, leaned up against the back of them. Across the van from her Calypso was talking in a hushed voice to her new-found friend, Isabel. Isabel's unseeing eye were drifting around the van, Piper assumed that even though she was blind she could still sense light and dark and that was why she tended to gaze out the windows.

The two newest additions to the troupe, Hunter and Lauren, sat with their backs against the double doors that lead out the back of the van.. Laurens head was rested on Hunter's shoulder, her eyes closed in sleep. Hunter was boredly playing with a Rubix cube that he had brought from home.

Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, vaguely wondered if they were dating. No, she decided, though it was obvious to her that they both felt very strongly for each other. She realised that ever since they had come to the van they hadn't said a word to each other, rather looked into eachothers eyes and communicated purely by body language; they had obviously know each other for a long time.

Piper looked down at her watch. It had been nearly five minutes since Annabeth left to get the spare tire, what was taking her so long? The daughter of Aphrodite took it upon herself to check on her friend and began to make her way out of the van. She set the Katropis beside her and took hold of her cornucopia which hung from her shoulder on a leather strap. It took her a few attempts to stand up, seeing as her muscles were stiff from sitting so long. Finally she made her way out of the drivers side door.

As she came around to the back of the van she stopped dead in her tracks. Laying on the pavement, her hair spread around her in a blonde halo and her face peaceful in unconsciousness (Piper refused to think about the possibility that she was dead), was Annabeth. Leaning over her was a gray haired lycanthrope, teeth bared as it prepared to eat the comatose demigod at it's feet.

A scream tore from Piper's lungs as she, blind with rage, charged the creature with nothing but a horn that could shoot mangoes at high velocity.

 **LEO**

All in all, Leo thought the trip was going pretty well. They had successfully picked up three demigods and had so far only encounter one killer teacher— or, rather, Manticore— and a small pack of _venti._ Now they were almost to Austin, Texas, where they were picking up two more demigods.

As they had picked up more demigods, Festus had become more and more packed which lead to Jason summoning Tempest so he could ride along side them to give them more room. It also allowed Jason to pick off any monsters that strayed too close to the pack of travelling demigods and Leo was grateful that he could focus on getting them to the right place without being distracted by occasional monster attacks.

Leo looked down through the clouds and caught a few glimpses of his home state, Texas. He was sad that they wouldn't be visited Houston, where he had lived with his mother, but he was glad to see familiar rolling hills and dry, grassy fields. The son of Hephaestus had always thought that he would get used to the humid forests of Long Island Sound but he knew in truth that he would always feel more at home in places like these.

He glanced down at the GPS he had installed into the back of Festus's neck. They were almost at the city line of Austin.

"Approaching Austin, Texas. Capital of the one and only Lone-Star State. Please prepare for landing," Leo called as he began to lower Festus below the clouds. They were still a good ten minutes from their next stop, a public school which the demigods in question attended, but he needed to be able to see clearly so he didn't miss the school.

There was a chorus of responses, ranging from weak exclamations glee to complaints of sore butts caused by sitting on a metal dragon for hours on end. Then Leo heard small chat being made as they touched down in a small field across the street from the school. Everyone hopped off immediately, some stretching their legs and others (read: Percy) rubbing their hind quarters and muttering angrily. Jason soared down from above and after he dismounted and sent away Tempest he turned to the group.

"I figured," he recited, "that we should leave the newbies and Cecil here while Leo, Percy and I go to get these next two demigods. You all can stay here and eat, stretch out your muscles, and prepare for the next leg of the journey." Jason, ever the leader, had yet again managed to come up with and flawless plan. Everyone nodded in agreement and a few minutes later the elected trio were crossing the street.

It was lunch time and all of the students were scattered around the sports fields, eating their lunches and just generally goofing off. The first of the demigods was easy to spot.

The first thing that made her easy to find was her azure blue, shoulder-length hair. Leo didn't fail to notice that Percy was staring at her hair in awe as if he was thinking ' _blue hair? You can have_ blue hair _? I want blue hair!'_. Secondly she was sitting alone on the football bleachers reading a Greek mythology book. Leo smiled inwardly. Hopefully her apparent liking to mythology would make this situation seem a whole lot less weird.

Jason was the first to talk when they reached her.

"Hey, I'm Jason. These are my friends Leo and Percy."

She seemed not to notice him. She simply turned the page and continued reading.

"H-hm," Leo cleared his throat rather obnoxiously. Jason looked back at him and smiled gratefully, then turned back to the girl, who was now squinting up at them in confusion. Jason repeated what he had said earlier.

"You don't go to school here, do you? You don't look very familiar," She said rather blatantly.

"Yeah, we're actually from New York. But we've come here to talk to you about something important. It will only take a second."

"Okay, fine. But get on with it," She set down the mythology book.

"I see that you like mythology," Jason pointed to the book.

"Ever since third grade," she nodded. "I've always found it interesting."

"So what would you do if I told you that every single word in that book is true," he mused, though his cool tone made it seem more like an on the spot observation than the truth.

"Well, I'd probably think you were making fun of me," she shrugged. "After all that's what all the christian kids do, so why wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean 'all the christian kids'? Are you not religious," Jason inquired, a bit of concern sneaking into his voice.

"I'm agnostic," she explained. "My entire family is christian but I never really felt any connection to the bible. Then I found other religious scriptures. The Torah, the Qu'ran, even mythology—Greek, Roman, Egyptian. Every one I read made more sense than what I was raised to believe. Still I couldn't choose any one that seemed to make complete sense so I just chose none of them."

Leo felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. Jason took a deep breath and then said.

"Greek mythology."

"What?"

She looked at him, bewildered.

"Greek mythology. And roman. Those are the real ones. The gods in these pages," He said picking up the mythology book and tapping its cover. "These are the real ones. You're right, they're not perfect but they're what the world's got."

She made to say something but then stopped. She froze with her mouth open as she absorbed this information. Then, just like a buffering video, she unfroze and held out her hand.

"I do believe I forgot to introduce myself. Sami, Sami Meyer. What do you need help with?"

 **LOU ELLEN**

Lou ripped her eyes from her Incantation book as she heard a booming scream. She nearly tore her seat belt as she burst through the passenger door and ran out into the street. She was breathing heavily when she reached the scene.

In truth, it really could have been a vision from her worst nightmares. There was a hairy creature— _a werewolf,_ Lou thought— hunched over with a gruesome snarl on it's face. Underneath it, unmoving and likely unconscious was Annabeth. The only sign that she was dead was the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Lou barely stopped herself from gasping. She was the strongest of them all and for her to be overpowered, even if she didn't see it coming, was unnerving at least. Lou followed the werewolfs gaze to Piper, mouth open mid-scream and clutching her cornucopia as if it was the only the thing that could save her.

Desperately Lou wanted to run back to the van and drive away, but she knew that wasn't what heroes did. Heroes stood and fought, even when the odds were against them, and if Lou couldn't be a normal person, she would be a hero.

She was suddenly glad that she had been reading up on spells on the trip. She had just been reading the section on Incantations; spells that were spoken outloud and were directed at a specific being or object.

" _Incantatio: Sagitta Argentia,"_ she whispered, using all her willpower to direct it at the lycanthrope in front of her. The ground below her rumbled as little shards of silver floated up and formed a dozen silver arrowheads. The werewolf turned towards her, but it was too late. Already five of the silver arrowheads were implanted in it's back and two more in it's chest. By the time the last five hit it's body the creature was already slowly melting into yellow dust, making the air stink of sulfur.

Lou looked over at Piper, who smiled back at her gratefully. Their victory was short lived, though, as the second they moved to pick up their unconscious friend multiple outraged howls sounded from behind them. Piper barely had time to say "Run" before the pack of wolf people burst out from the forest to their right.

 **JASON**

Jason had a newfound respect for new demigods. Especially the one in front of him now, because even though her whole world was practically crashing down around her and she must have had at least a slight urge to run and tell off some people for being mean to her about her religious beliefs, she managed to keep her mind on the task ahead. They had told her about the other person they were looking for and she lead them straight to her.

Maria Smith. She was sitting on a concrete wall wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse with white hatching (Jason remembered the term from arts & crafts). She had long, ink black hair and white skin, though she was not quite as pale as Cameron, whose skin was bordering on translucent. She had dark black eyeliner on—it looked to be the only makeup she was wearing—which made her green eyes look like freshly polished emeralds. Alone in the corner passersby likely thought her to be brooding, but Jason suspected she was merely lonely.

"Maria," Sami called, her hands curved around her mouth in a pseudo-microphone. Maria looked down at them and took an earbud out of her ear.

"I'm not looking for a pity party. No, I would not like to sit with you at lunch. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, I know I look lonely. I prefer it that way." Maria said completely deadpan.

She put her ear bud back in and turned away from them.

"Please, Maria. It's _really_ important." Sami begged.

"Fine, but it better not take long."

"It won't," she promised. "But you might want to come down here. We wouldn't want you falling off the wall in shock." Sami smiled jokingly.

Maria met with this new development in her life this same way she met apparently everything.

With absolutely no emotion.

Jason had been expected to be called a lunatic or worse but she simply stared at him and said,

"If this turns out to be a conspiracy theory or some sort of prank you're all dead."

But eventually both of the girl were back at the field where Festus was landed, each with a suitcase in hand.

"So these are the newbies," Cecil jested. "Welcome to casa de la Festus, where we have all of your demigod-ly needs. Granola bar?"

Both girls passed on the quaker oats bars and Cecil shrugged before putting them back into a blue backpack. Then he held held out his hand in greeting.

"Cecil, son of Hermes. These lovely gentlemen are Xavier Cadwell, Cameron Jones, and Zac Ivers; unclaimed." He announced.

"Unclaimed," Sami inquired, confused.

"Well when we don't know who a demigod's godly parent is we say they're 'unclaimed'," he informed them.

Maria looked as if he had just said 'the sky is blue', and was looking at Sami with a 'no, duh, idiot.' expression. Sami turned to Percy and looked at him incredulously.

"We're _demigods_?" she demanded.

"Oh, yeah," Percy looked sheepish. "We may have forgotten to mention that. Oops."

Cecil shook his head in disappointment and turned to the girls.

"Well, let's get going. If we're gonna have any chance at winning this race we're gonna have to keep on schedule."

 **Oh my gods, that was almost three-thousand words. Wow. Anyways I just wanted to say that the reason I skipped the pick-up of Zac Ivers is because I'm getting kinda tired of writing these types of chapters and I really want to get to the main plot and romance. Also, sorry if Lou Ellen and Cecil were a bit OOC. They had pretty small parts in the books and I don't know their personality too well.**

 **Side note, I have an instagram. It's called fangirl_of_the_millenium (yes, there is only one N, not two). If you guys want to check it out I post fandom stuff and funny text posts. Also I would love to talk to you guys and get to know you! I don't really have many friends in real life outside of my fabulous editor Lynn, and the ones that I do have think that it's weird to be a fangirl and judge me for watching anime so I need some internet friends!**

 **Okay, wow, that was a long sidenote but… bye! R &R, please.**

 **~Sam**

 **P.S. Lou's spell is in Latin. It translates to "Incantation: Silver Arrows (or Arrows of Silver)"**


End file.
